The Prince and the Storm Cloud
by SamsonCaldera
Summary: Virgil was a barista at a small locally owned coffee shop. His days were spent with lots of boredom, which all changed when Roman Sanders, a spunky, spastic, egotistical "Prince" came into the shop ordering an absurd coffee order. Will these two ever see eye to eye? Based on YouTube sensations Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides. Coffee Shop AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince and the Storm Cloud**

 _Another boring day at the coffee shop._ Virgil thought to himself from behind the counter. He tugged at his apron and propped his head on his hand, just about to fall asleep when the doors to the shop burst open and the face of a man he had never seen before greeted the coffee shop. "Greetings fellow citizens! You're ravishing Prince of Pretty, Roman Sanders!"

Virgil just groaned at his introduction. _Oh, he's going to be one of those guys._ He thought to himself as Roman strutted, yes strutted up to the counter. "I take it you're here to take my order?" He said with a self-aggrandizing sneer. Virgil just sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but do try to make it quick I'm ready to go home," the gloomy-gus barista sighed.

"Oh, absolutely I would hate to keep you. I would like a large Chai Tea Latte, 3 Pump, Skim Milk, Lite Water, No Foam, Extra Hot please," he said with a sincere smile. That sickened Virgil even more than that order.

"And the name is that is Ramen correct?" Virgil said, hiding a smile.

The "Prince" was taken aback. "It's _Roman_ you…" he stopped himself before he could say anything to jeopardize his coffee order. Virgil wrote down _Ramen_ on the cup before handing it to his co-worker to make.

"Coming right up Ramen," Virgil said as he took off his apron and went home for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Virgil walked in to hear screaming on the other end of the counter and just shook his head. _Well today is already off to a bad start._ he thought to himself. He put on his apron and went to the counter to see the "Prince of Pretty" arguing with one of his co-workers. "I made a very specific order and you guys messed it up. I cannot have anything but perfection in my life and that includes my coffee as well!" he screamed before he spotted Virgil. "At least he didn't mess up my order yesterday. May have messed up my name but I can live throught hat," he mumbled the last part to himself.

Virgil sighed to himself and went up to Roman. "What was your oder sir?" he asked as politely as he could. "I am sorry my co-workers got the order wrong you'll get this one right and on the house."

"Finally someone who understands customer service. I asked for a Quad Grande, Non Fat, Extra Hot Caramel Macchiato Upside Down. What's so hard about that?" he questioned to no-one in particular. Virgil wrote it down quickly making sure that everything was precise.

"They made it right-side up didn't they?" he asked randomly.

"Precisely. How did you know that?"

"Because I'm the only person who can do upside down's correctly," he said as he went into the kitchen getting to work before coming out shortly afterwards. "Here ya go Ramen," he chuckled.

"It's Roman," he said reading the name tag, "Virgil. But thank you for the coffee," he said before leaving shortly afterwards. This type of exchange happened every day afterwards, each drink more rediculous than the last but one day it just got weird. Roman came into the shop, strutted, yes _strutted,_ up to the counter and said, "Yes I'd lik 8," without missing a beat.

Virgil wrote it down without knowing but then stopped. "Okay rediculous orders I can handle but I have never seen nor heard of this before. Explain," he said planely.

"Oops my mistake I must have recited my phone number by accident. My apologies I'd like a Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte," he said.

"Coming right up Ramen," Virgil said as he headed into the kitchen when his co-worker stopped him.

"Virgil I don't think he mistakenly gave you his phone number."

"Of course it was a mistake."  
"Virge how many people mistakenly recite their phone numbers at a barista they've been flirting with for weeks?" he said blatantly.

"He has not been flirting!" Virgil shouted a bit louder than he meant to. After a second though,a s he started to think he noticed a familiar pattern. A pattern that his roommate would indeed call flirting. "Well whatever it doesn't matter. I-I mean I'm not even into guys," he tried to lie.

Each of his co-workers just stopped what they were doing, gave him a look of knowing and just shook their heads. "Yes you do Virgil," the one who stopped him said before letting him go. Virgil contemplated what to do as he made the drink when he thought of something risky.

He went to write down the name on the drink but as he did he also wrote down his own phone number with the words "call me after 6." He got to the counter and called out, "Roman your drink is ready."

"Well it's about time you started to address me properly," he huffed and grabbed his drink, not looking at the cup until he left the establishment, but by then Virgil had already taken off for the day.


	3. Updates!

Hey guys!

As you may have noticed there is a new cover image. **I DO NOT OWN THIS ART WORK!**

It belongs to DmHello on Tumblr and I am so very happy that they are allowing to me to use their work.

Anyways I am sorry I haven't been able to update I just haven't had my computer until now.

Expect anjother chapter tomorrow and see you later guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Virgil paced around his appartment quickly. _I cannot believe I gave that pretntious, aarogant, stuck up_ Prince _my phone number. And told him to call me after six! What the heck was I thinking?!_ he thought to himself. His roomate sighed and put his book down. "Virgil can you please stop pacing? You're worrying me."

"S-sorry Logan. I'm just a bit nervous I guess," Virgil said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why should you be? Perhaps it's your complex, icky emotions for this young man who comes into the coffee shop everyday," Logan said without missing a beat.

Virgil was absolutely stunned. "How did you know that?!" he practically screamed at his roomie.

"You talk too much to yourself in the shower. So what did you do Virgil? Give him your phone number on a coffee cup telling him to call you at a specific time?" Virgil's jaw dropped. "Oh you actually did? I would laugh if I had a sense of humour," he said looking at something that Virgil couldn't comprehend. The audience, the readers, however could comprehend it.

"Uh Logan? What are you staring at?" Virgil questioned.

"Huh? Oh nothing much. Don't think too much about it. Instead let's talk about your boyfriend," he said. Virgil turned a deep, beet red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Virgil shouted.

"From the way you talk about him he may as well be," Logan inquiered. "Look Virgil all I'm saying is you gave this guy your phone number so obviously something is there. Why not give it a shot?" Virgil looked at Logan defeated.

"Alright ya. I guess you're right Logan," he said with a sigh. At that moment the clock struck six o'clock. Virgil turned to it, then to his rining phone.


	5. Important Updates!

Oh...my...goodness! It's been almost a year since my last update? For realzies?! I am so sorry about that. I could talk about why I haven't updated here, or I could make a video and explain it on my YouTube channel Samson Caldera, which is what I'll probably do. Anyways I should be getting internet today (totally not stealing my schools wifi) and I will write write write until I can put out the next chapter for ya'll, which will be from Roman's perspective by the way.

For those wondering chances are I will not be including Deceit or other Dark Side characters that Thomas may be introducing. For what I'm planning they don't really have a place as a physical presence and Deceit will probably act more as an annoying voice in the back of Virgil/Roman's head. Anyways expect a new chapter by next Monday and take it easy Guy's, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!


End file.
